Kindred Spirits
by xfilesguy123
Summary: Zack and Cody meet a pair of adult twins who's lives mirror theirs. One is a federal agent. The other is a notorious thief looking to steal a diamond from the Tipton. Will their friendships with these men tear the twins apart? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

I am coming out of retirement to work on my writing skills. They've gotten kind of rusty so I figured I'd come back and get the creative juices flowing. This is a nice story. It's different from anything I've done, especially my last big one The Stranger. In this one Zack and Cody find their personal heroes in a federal agent and the notorious thief he's tracking. One boy connects with the fed and the other connects with the thief. Enjoy. And let me know what you think. Chapter one is a little slow so bear with me. Lots of talking in this story too.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 1 The Fed and the Thief

Moseby looked out at the falling snow as it covered Boston in a blanket of white. The city was fast asleep and Moseby sighed as he took a sip of coffee. The FBI had sent an agent over on the red eye to begin security procedures for the display. The Tipton was hosting an exhibit of artifacts and jewels and the main exhibit was one of the worlds most rare diamonds. Discovered years ago among the collections of a private owner the diamond had been traced back all the way to the 1400s'. Historians believed it came from somewhere in central Europe although it was hard to tell. Even it was that meant it was mined somewhere else and that was hard to trace. So the whole origin was a mystery. Hence the name, The Enigma Diamond.

Moseby went over to the door as the taxi pulled up in front of the hotel. The man who got out was tall and well dressed. His jet black hair was slicked back and his eyes were a sharp blue.

"Agent Driscoll?" asked Moseby as he opened the door. Norman the doorman had long since gone home. Special agent Jim Driscoll turned towards Moseby.

"Yes. Jim Driscoll." He showed his badge and got his cars out of the trunk. Moseby helped him and Jim tipped the driver and sent him on his way. Jim checked his watch. 1:45 in the morning. The diamond was arriving in a little more then twelve hours.

"We have a room all ready for you, Agent Driscoll," explained Moseby as they walked into the lobby.

"Nice place," replied Jim as Moseby went behind the desk. He let Moseby do his thing. He was used to this. Hotels were his life. Going from city to city on different cases. His idea of home was the deluxe club at an airport.

"I sent over a security layout. Did it arrive?" asked Jim, as he signed a form Moseby handed to him.

"Yes. I gave it to our head of security and he has everything set up," explained Moseby. He sighed.

"I have to ask. Why are the FBI sending someone out for security of an opening? Can't the Boston PD do this?" asked Moseby. Jim smiled.

"I guess it's time you hear it. There's a thief out there. The best in the business. We call him The Ghost. I've been tracking this guy for years. He has never been caught. Never been seen, never been stopped."

"And you think he'll go after the diamond?" asked Moseby.

"He's hit sixteen Tiptons in the past five years. He stole five million dollars worth of jewels from a Tipton in Milan," explained Jim. Moseby groaned.

"Oh, I remember that. Mr. Tipton was worried we'd go out of business. Where else as he hit?"  
"Pretty much all the major heists at your hotels. He likes to work mostly in the states. New York, Los Angeles, Miami, Atlanta. He's never hit Boston but if he got past security in Miami he'll get past it here. We think he might be a former employee but we're not sure. He seems to know all the security protocols of every hotel. That's why I wanted to change up."

"Well a few years ago we had two employees stealing jewels. After we caught them we made a slight change in security." Jim had to laugh.

"Those two? I know who you're talking about. They were amateurs. Losers. Waiting to be caught. This guy is leagues above them. His specialty is hotels. He can get through most any hotel security. He no doubt has dozens of aliases and probably never hits the same place twice. He's like his name suggests, like a ghost." They stood in silence for a few moments. Outside the snow looked more like ash and continued to cover Boston.

"Well, here is your room key. You're on the 23rd floor. Now you will no doubt see two twin boys running around up there. If they cause you any problems let me know."

"Guests?" asked Jim with a smirk.

"No. The sons of our hotel singer. They live here."

"No shit?" asked Jim with a smile. "Small world."

"How so?" asked Moseby.

"My mother was a hotel singer when my brother and I were growing up. We lived in a hotel in New York called the Dumont." They started to walk towards the elevator.

"Did you two drive the hotel manager crazy?" asked Moseby. Jim laughed.

"All the time. But he came to like us. Jack was the bad twin. I was the good twin." Moseby nodded.

"What does your brother do know?" asked Moseby. "I mean you did good for yourself, joining the FBI and all." Jim frowned as he pushed the up button.

"I haven't seen Jack since we were eighteen. We graduated high school. That night I was getting on a plane to go on vacation with friends. Jack saw me to my gate. We waved goodbye and I went on the plane. Never saw him again." Moseby frowned.

"He ran away?"

"Yeah. And what's funny is, the timeline we have of The Ghost has him starting up right around that time." The elevator arrived and the doors opened. Jim got in.

"You mean?" asked Moseby. Jim nodded.

"I think Jack is The Ghost."

….

He got off on the 23rd and as expected found the halls empty. He started to walk down the hall and was surprised when one of the doors opened and a blonde haired boy of about thirteen poked his head out.

"Good morning," greeted Jim. The boy smiled.

"You're Jim Driscoll. I'm a big fan," replied the boy. He held out a hand.

"Cody Martin. I hope you don't mind but I waited up to meet you. I knew your were coming and figured Moseby wouldn't let me near you at any other time." Cody held up a copy of Jim's book.

"You read that huh?" asked Jim. He was the FBI's best profiler. He had caught his fair share of serial killers but his specialty was tracking down the best thieves in the world. He had written his memoirs two years ago.

"My brother and I live in a hotel too," explained Cody as Jim signed his book for him. He left Cody a nice note. The kid was nice. Jim liked him.

"I am very tired and would like to go to bed, Cody. But I don't see why we can't sit down later and maybe have a chat," explained Jim.

"That would be awesome. Thanks," replied Cody. He shook Jim's hand and went back into his suite. Jim found his room and entered. It was nice, one of the nicer rooms he had seen, and he took about five minutes putting some clothes away and getting settled. He put the pictures of Chase and Hannah, his son and daughter, on the bedside table along with a picture of Ellen, his wife. They were back home in DC. Jim sighed and sat down on the bed, looking over the pictures of his family. He suddenly felt very alone.

…

Despite the hour the subway was still running. He got on at 5th street. Glenn Hoblit was already sitting and waiting for him. Jack Driscoll, known to the FBI as The Ghost, sighed and walked over.

"Lot of heat on this one, Jack," explained Glenn, not looking up. Jack sat down and sighed.

"It's worth it. I found a buyer. 100 million for the diamond. I can't pass that up," replied Jack. Glenn turned and looked at him.

"Your brother is on this. He arrived at the Tipton forty-five minutes ago," explained Glenn. Jack nodded. Glenn handed Jack a folder. Jack sighed and opened it.

"Major security overhaul. Armed guards at all the entrances. Video cameras. Laser beams across the floor. Motion detectors. It's too hot, Jack," said Glenn with a frown. Jack gave his old friend a reassuring smile.

"You have to trust me in this, Glenn," replied Jack. He closed the folder and tucked it under his arm. He would need a day or two to look it over.

"I'm checking into the Tipton. Case the joint. If I don't have a plan in three days I'll walk away," explained Jack. They stopped at 9th street. Jack stood up.

"I'll call you in three days," assured Jack. He stepped off the subway and walked back up into the ghost, vanishing into it like a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright chapter 2. I like where this story is going. I know where I'm leading up to but I'm trying to decide between a happy or sad ending. Guess I'll have to see which fits better at the end. Enjoy chapter and please review if you can. And thanks to those who did review.

Chapter 2 Twins

The following morning at eight Moseby called a mandatory staff meeting. They met in the lounge and Jim leaned against the wall in the back, scanning the crowd. He highly doubted any of these employees were the thief but he by force of habit still looked. His eyes fell on the food cart and he leaned towards it.

"Won't boys get in trouble if Mr. Moseby catches you?" asked Jim. The cloth came up and Zack and Cody poked their heads out. It was a tight fit but they had managed to get in the cart.

"How'd you know we were here?" asked Zack. Jim smiled.

"It's my job to notice things," replied Jim. Cody couldn't help but smirk. This guy was good.

"You won't tell will you?" asked Cody.

"If you get out of here before I do my briefing I won't," promised Jim. Cody gave him a thumbs up and Jim winked at him. Zack and Cody slowly got out from under the cart and managed to sneak out without anyone noticing. Moseby called the meeting to order.

"People, please, quiet down. Quiet." The chatter died down and the room was silent.

"The Enigma Diamond is arriving today. What does that mean? Well it means this place is going to be locked down like a fortress. Now Mr. Tipton was lucky to arrange this display for the Tipton. In one week we will hold a gala party where we will proudly display the Enigma Diamond. Now the FBI has sent over an expert to help us with security. Agent Driscoll, please." Jim cleared his throat and stepped forward. All eyes were on him.

"You have had problems with thieves before. And not just those two dumbass employees. But there is someone out there you can't even fathom. I can't give too much away but this guy is good. No in fact he's perfect. And he has his eye on this hotel I can guarantee it. My job is either catch him if he tries anything or scare him off by bumping up security. And not only is this guru of stealing out there but no doubt some of the best crews in Boston have their eyes on the Tipton right now." He took a sip of water and sighed.

"You will be required to sign in with an agent when you report in for work. If you come within five feet of the room where the diamond is I want to know why. If you see any guests acting weird, no matter how insignificant it may seem, let me know." Maddie Fitzpatrick raised her hand.

"You think it might be a guest?" asked Maddie. Jim nodded.

"Yes I do. He checks in and poses as a guest to stake the place out. If I can show him that this place is locked down tight, this guy will walk. That's how he's so good. He doesn't make stupid mistakes or take risks." He took another sip of water.

"I do not suspect any of you. What I need is help in keeping an eye out. You work here all the time. You can tell when something's wrong. Let me know." He walked towards Arwin, the hotel engineer.

"Mr. Hockhause?" asked Jim.

"Yes, sir," replied Arwin.

"Would you mind giving me a tour of the basement when we're done?" asked Jim. Arwin saluted.

"Of course, sir."

"Don't salute me."

"Yes, sir." Jim turned towards Carey and smiled.

"Mrs. Martin."

"My boys won't go near the diamond."

"Actually I would like their help. I would like them to give me a tour of the hotel through their eyes. They might know a few nooks and crannies none of you know about." Moseby had to stand up and speak up.

"I don't think Zack and Cody know my hotel better then I do," explained Moseby. Jim smiled and turned towards Moseby.

"Half of their waking day is spent finding ways to avoid you. They have ways of moving around that I need to know about." Moseby nodded in understanding. He excused the staff and Arwin led Jim towards the basement.

….

Jack slid into the booth across from his old friend Ned. Ned had retired from the game years ago, preserving his perfect record of no arrests. Still he knew what went down in Boston. When Jack had first started he had worked under Ned.

"You in town for the diamond, Ghost?" asked Ned. Ned was one of a handful of people who knew who Jack was. Jack trusted these men with his life. Ned would never turn him over to the FBI.

"Yeah. Need to know what's the heat been like from the Boston PD," replied Jack. A waitress came over and poured him some coffee. Jack gave her a smile.

"They're all over every crew. Lots of surveillance on the bigger ones. No one's getting any work right now," explained Ned. He leaned in close to Jack.

"This fed they sent in. This guys the best. Taken down some major players. The Jackal. The Hyena. The Night Walker. Nailed them. He's got the advantage, Ghost." Jack took a sip of coffee and sighed. He should pass. He knew it. Jim had been close before. They'd been feet from each other in the rain, fog, or mist. But this was different. Jim had the advantage.

"Anyone you know wanting to take a crack at the diamond?" asked Jack.

"You want to jump on a crew?" asked Ned.

"No but if we both go out one of us has a better chance of stealing it." Ned nodded.

"You want a decoy," replied Ned. Jack made a so so motion with his hand.

"Guy named McCallan. Real sharp. Biggest guy in town. He was talking about it."

"Let me know." The snow started to come down once again. It was going to be a cold day. Jack finished his coffee and stood up.

"I'll be at the Tipton under the name Greer." He took Ned's hand in his.

"Be careful, Ghost. If this gets too hot I want you to run." Jack nodded and left. Ned sighed and shook his head.

…..

Cody was more then happy to go with Jim to show him around. Zack however had movie plans he didn't want to cancel so he took a pass. He stepped out into the cold morning and nearly collided with a man checking in.

"Sorry," apologized Zack as he hurried down the street. He passed a man and nodded to him. A strong wind picked up as the man's briefcase suddenly opened. Papers went everywhere and the man cursed. Zack ran after the papers and grabbed as many as he could. Only one was lost and Zack took them over to the man.

"Damn briefcase," he snapped. The latch was broken.

"I saved what I could," explained Zack. The man smiled and took them from him. He had two bags with him.

"You going to the Tipton?" asked Zack.

"Yeah," replied the man.

"I'll take those papers for you," offered Zack.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate it."

"I'm Zack by the way." He held out a hand. The man smiled and shook it.

"I'm Jack."

…

Jim smiled as Cody took the picture down to reveal a hole in the wall. It led into an abandoned supply closet with access to the basement..

"Zack and I were playing up here years ago. We found this old suplly closet they walled off years ago," explained Cody.

"And hid this hole with a picture that used to hang across the hall," finished Jim. Cody smiled and nodded.

"It's a good entry point. A good crew busts down the wall for easy escape. Good work, Cody." Cody smiled as Jim wrote a note down in his pad.

"Anything else?" asked Jim.

"Some old dumb waiters. This way." Cody led the way down the hall.

…

Moseby groaned when he saw Zack helping a man carry some papers in. He assumed Zack had knocked the man over and walked over.

"Sir, I am so sorry. Did this boy run into you?" asked Moseby.

"No. My briefcase broke and he helped me save my papers. I'm checking in. Names Greer." He gave a fake ID to Moseby who took it over to the front desk. Jack winked at Zack who smiled.

"Ah, yes Mr. Greer. You are on the 25th floor. Lovely room. Sign here." Jack signed the form Moseby gave him.

"Could I bother you for a folder of some sort for my papers?" asked Jack. Moseby nodded and quickly gave Jack a folder. Zack handed the papers over to Jack who smiled.

"Thanks for the help, Zack," said Jack.

"No problem." Moseby finished up the paperwork and handed Jack his key.

"Let me get you a bellhop, Mr. Greer."

"No need, Mr. Moseby. I'll help," exclaimed Zack. Jack turned towards Zack.

"Thanks, Zack. Kids a big help, Mr. Moseby."

"Oh Zackary is delightful."

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby." He nodded and followed Zack to the elevators.

"You live here?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. My mom sings here."

"Any cute babes?"

"All over the place." Jack gave him a high five as the elevator came.

…..

Up in Jack's room Zack put the bag down on the floor.

"Thank you, Zack. I appreciate it."

"You here on business?" asked Zack.

"Yeah. I'm from Los Angeles. Here. Buy yourself something nice." He handed Zack a fifty.

"Oh, Mr. Greer, no, I can't."

"Call me Jack. Yes you can." Zack pocketed the money.

"Thank you."

"Thank you. I'll see you around, Zack." Zack saluted and left. Jack sighed and locked the door. Time to get to work.


End file.
